Final Expectations
by NamedBullet
Summary: None of the gang have seen each other for 10 years. Everybody has changed. Some for better, some for worse. What will happen at a reunion between them all? Mimato with a side order of TaiXSora and TK/Kari.
1. Just Another Day At The Office

**Final Expectations**

**Chapter One**

Just Another Day At The Office

Taichi Kamiya strolled casually towards the building in front of him. He was the owner of one of the most successful law firms in Japan, his name highly respectable. His black business suit fitted his body perfectly, complimenting his time at the gym.

"Good morning Mr. Kamiya," the receptionist smiled at her boss while placing a stack of papers on her desk.

"Morning Miwa," he grinned, staring for a few seconds too long at the cleavage her cream coloured blouse revealed slightly too willingly, "I must say you look stunning today."

"You're welcome to look sir," she smiled innocently, although both she and Taichi knew her meaning was completely the opposite.

He sent her a wink before he continued towards his office, determined to concentrate on his work rather than the lovely woman who was more than willing to fulfil the needs of his already growing cock.

He groaned quietly when he saw yet another one of his female employees lick her lips in his direction seductively, causing his mind to travel in the direction of the bedroom, office or storeroom if need be.

He narrowly escaped a collision with the office whore who was heading in his direction wearing an extremely tight blouse causing caused her breasts to almost fall out and a skirt that barely covered her arse while a pair of nylon stockings covered her tall legs before he made a dash into the already closing elevator. He let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed in her face. Why were women looking more appealing today than yesterday? Why did it seem like every female in the office was teasing him in every possible way? Why was everybody in the elevator staring at him? Why was his cock detectably hard……

"Fuck," Taichi groaned before exiting the elevator at its next stop. The stairs were safer. No doubt that is what everybody in the elevator was staring at. He smacked his forehead with his hand. Today was not going the way he planned.

He slammed his office door shut when he was safely inside, determined to give Kazuno, his personal assistant, the day off. There was no way would he be able to resist her today. She always looked damn right sexy wearing a white blouse, which only made him able to see straight through to her black bra accompanied with a black mid-thigh skirt, white silk stockings and a black G-String that sent him over the edge everyday.

It was no lie. Taichi Kamiya had turned into a successful business man with sex constantly on the mind.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sora Takenouchi made the finishing touches to the flowers that decorated the church. Everything had to be perfect; the wedding was tomorrow for kami's sake.  
After another hour of work, everything was settled. Tables were set in the hall at the back of the church, specifically built for weddings. Flowers that were hand picked by the bride decorated various places. Seats were labelled with the names of people who were to attend the gathering and the music booth was set up.

She stood at the end of the church, looking around at her work and she smiled to herself. Another success. This was her job, her life. Making people's perfect day just that little bit more special. Planning a wedding was never easy; but to take the pressure off the bride-to-be and her selected maid of honour gave her a feeling of importance. Almost like thanks to her, their day would be exactly like they had wanted. She couldn't be more pleased with her life.

"Is everything sorted Sora?" Misae, the bride asked, coming up behind the unsuspecting girl, who jumped slightly at her presence.

"Yes Misae, everything is exactly as you wished," Sora beamed at the woman who had become quite close to her.

"Thanks Sora. I'll see you tomorrow then," Misae grinned before walking away from one of her bridesmaids.

"You sure will," Sora smiled before closing the church door and making her way towards her car.

As she drove with Suga Shikao playing quietly on the radio in the background, she reminisced about the events from ten years ago. She didn't understand why at this moment she remembered all her friends from the past, after all, there was a reunion in two days, but somehow she couldn't help herself from thinking about them. She had missed them all, more than she imagined she would, but all that would change. Because when they all meet again, for the first time in so many years, she was determined to never lose contact with any of them again. They always remained her best friends, and no matter what, she would cling to that for the rest of her life and have them there on the end of a phone to prove that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Well that went well," Sai grinned at his best friend, flopping down on the nearest available seat, exhausted.

"Well at least we saved her life," Jyou grinned at Sai, also taking the available seat next to his friend.

"I know, but seven hours of surgery is tiring," Sai sighed, wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead with his right hand.

"Well just think, we get three hours of sleep then we get do it all again," Jyou grinned before rising to his feet and walking towards his office for some much needed sleep, his friend hot on his heels.

"The miracle of life is in our hands; what greater thing is there than fixing it?" Jyou laughed, opening his office door and taking a seat on the black leather couch to the left.

"I know, but sometimes, I need a day off," was Sai's reply before he heard his friend lying down on the other couch.

"I know the feeling. See you in three hours," was the last thing spoken between them before the lights turned off and both surgeons took their much needed rest before the next operation they would perform at each others side.

Jyou Kido lay in darkness, his eyes closed but his mind still racing. He wondered what everybody would be like after ten years apart. Nobody had kept in contact much with him, which was expected. He was rarely available for a casual talk, and after leaving many messages for him and never getting a reply, his friends had given up, accepting the fact that he had other things to take care of. As much as it sometimes hurt Jyou to think about how bad of a friend he had been, after saving somebody's life, it all seemed some what worth while.

Thoughts of his adventures years ago were the things that sent him to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hello Koushiro," Wataru smiled at the shortest of the group.

"Good Morning," Koushiro replied, his eyes never leaving the microscope in front of him. He was determined to find the result he was looking for, it was just a shame he didn't know what result he was actually trying to find.

"How was your night, Wataru?" Kotoya grinned, which received him a smack on the shoulder blade, which only made him laugh harder.

"Are you looking forward to your reunion, Koushiro?" Emiko smiled shyly at him, even though he couldn't see her.

"Actually, I am. It'll be nice to be able to see everyone again. It's been a long time; I wonder how much everyone has matured," Koushiro smiled, actually lifting his gaze to stare at the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"Well, good luck," she grinned before returning her gaze towards the computer screen to the left of her, continuing her part on the team.

Koushiro stared at the girl a little longer than necessary before once again returning to look into the microscope, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

"_Hai_!" Kotoya yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"_Ketsunoane_!" Wataru swore after the sudden outburst from his co-worker caused him to drop the files he was carrying. Paperwork flew around the office and landed in the most inappropriate places.

"This better be good Kotoya," Koushiro sighed, looking at the brown haired man with displeasure wrote all over his facial features. He had just completely broken his concentration, and who knows how long it would take for it to return to the point where he could actually figure out the results.

"I think I just found the answer we have been looking for for the past three months," was the reply from a grinning man, whose eyes spoke louder than his words.

"Finally!" Emiko grinned, which caused not only Koushiro to do a double take, but everybody else in the department. She barely spoke to anybody, let alone had a random outburst no matter how short and the red haired boy could do nothing but grin at the blonde.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Yamato Ishida bellowed, his voice booming against the walls, gun held perfectly still in his hand, point blank at the man in front of him.

"You going to shoot me, Matt?" Yuzuru grinned at the man that he had attended police training with.

"If I have to," was his reply to the man, his voice cold and his eyes bearing nothing but loathing and hatred for the man in front of him.

"Is that any way to treat a colleague?" Yuzuru smirked, his gun mirroring Yamato's own.

"How dare you class yourself as one of us! You let murderers walk free, drug dealers continue to sell to minors until they OD'd. You are not one of us, Bunya! You insult what you used to be by inclining such things," Yamato spat before his finger pressed against the trigger and a bullet went flying through the air and lodged itself somewhere in Yuzuru's right leg.

Screams were heard throughout the building from the man now holding his leg in agony while his eyes bore into those of his one time friend.

"I'm sorry, Ishida," Yuzuru spoke softly to the blonde haired man who stood tall, his gun now by his side but his eyes never changing their emotion, even after his words had reached the mans ears.

"I'm not," Yamato spat before turning on his heel and walking away. His footsteps echoing along the corridor before he exited the building and climbed into one of the many police vehicles. He needed to get back to the office.

"Good job chief," Yukami smiled, looking at her boss with kindness.

He just raised his head, looked at the girl for a few moments before returning his gaze to the paperwork in front of him. He didn't reply. He never did. He had no need to. What good would it do? It wouldn't change his hatred, it might even fuel it, and kami knew that nobody needed that.

Could he be bothered to attend the reunion in a few days? Could he stand it? Everybody talking about their new lives, like the past ten years never even went by. That for the past ten years, nobody kept in contact. That for the past ten years everybody left to do their own thing without a true goodbye.

It disgusted him how they could all claim to be the best of friends, yet not even care to send a lousy Christmas card. Birthday card. Fuck even a phone call once a year. He resented them all, each and every single one of them. But he would go, if only for half an hour, he would go and see how they had all grown into new people. It was the least he could do as everyone was taking the day off from their busy schedule to attend this pathetic arrangement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"That was just mind blowing Mimi," Seitarou grinned at the woman in front of him as she stepped down from the background to get changed into some new clothing.

"Thank you," she smiled at the man before walking into her changing room. This is what she had wanted, to become one of the most famous models known to man. But being Japanese and modelling in America was hard, to say the least. Her height was a disadvantage; standing at barely five feet tall and competing against girls whose legs appeared to go on forever was one of the many things Mimi Tachikawa despised modelling agencies for. But nor could she completely complain, as about 95% of the things she wished to do, she was able to without even having to attend an interview. Her name was well known in many circles, which saved her a lot of time and money (even though she was never low on either).

She quickly undressed, leaving the plaid red skirt and cream coloured blouse on the floor. Somebody would pick them up once she had left. She walked over to the clothing rail and decided upon a pair of style black jeans which were almost to tight to breathe in, a white long sleeved top which had a V shape neckline, a set of light brown chop sticks for her hair which were decorated with a white coloured flower on them and a pair of black ankle boots with a metal buckle which sat on the foot line like a bracelet.

Ten minutes later and satisfied with her outfit, she walked back outside, ready to shoot the next set of pictures. She walked onto the stage, positioned her body and placed a smile on her face. She was ready for round two.

"Perfect, now hold it there," Seitarou grinned as he took a few pictures before readying his stance for Mimi to move.

"A little to the left, wonderful. A bit more pout, move forward a little bit, the light it hiding your eyes. Smile woman, it wouldn't kill you. _Hai, hai, hai_. This is amazing Mimi. Lean forward and put your hands on your left thigh, but move your thigh forward a bit, bend your knee, don't want you falling over……and were done. Great job guys," Saitarou grinned before walking off with the camera films in his hands.

"_Konbanwa,_" Hozumi smirked, walking into Mimi's dressing room without a second thought that she might be half way through changing. Luckily, she wasn't.

"Good evening to you too," Mimi smiled at her agent, releasing her black hair from the Chinese chop sticks that held it up.

"I received a call from Bench. It appears they want you to do a photo shoot for them for their new summer clothing line. What do you want me to say to them?" The older of the two women asked, looking at Mimi expectantly.

"Tell them I can be there in four days. I have a reunion to go to the day after tomorrow, and I don't want to be disturbed during that time," Mimi replied, unbuttoning the blouse that she wore and letting it fall on the floor revealing her soft yet perky DD's and flat but toned stomach.

"As you wish," Hozumi replied before exiting the dressing room, leaving Mimi to get fully changed in the peace of her own company.

"I wonder what they will think of me," Mimi sighed, her left hand index finger trailing softly over her shoulder as her bottom lip found its way to being chewed on nervously, "Will they even like me?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Finally!" Takeru Takaishi sighed when his foot entered onto the main footpath from the university.

"Now, it wasn't _that_ bad," Hikari Kamiya laughed, looking at her best friend with amusement playing in her eyes.

"Iie iie, don't swear like that," Takeru grinned, grabbing the girls hand before taking off in a mad sprint down the path, practically dragging the poor girl instead of leading her.

"Takeru Takaishi, I demand you either slow down or stop this instant!" His female companion complained before her body went crashing into his as he abruptly stopped. The force of it managed to knock the older teens to the ground, her body perfectly curved to his. A blush made its way to both their faces as they lay there, people walking by, staring at them before continuing on their way, neither of them showing any intension of moving. His eyes started into hers, a wispy line of lust hitting them, but unnoticed by a very naïve girl.

"I said stop T.K, not fall over," she giggled, the vibration of her laugh causing her body to move slightly, which also caused the boy to withhold a slight groan.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, before he started to climb to his feet, hoping that she didn't notice his swiftly growing member held awkwardly within his pants.

"I can't believe it's in two days," Hikari spoke softly, her left hand making its way towards her mouth, a nervous habit. It had been so long since she had heard from any of them, far too long. Her brother, Taichi. A smile made its way upon her face; it had been no less than three years since she had last spoken to him, in person or over a phone line. He never had time for his baby sister anymore. She would never tell him, but it hurt her, badly. He was her idol of what any boy should be like, whether she admitted that out loud or not was not the point.

Takeru looked at the small girl in front of him. Hikari Kamiya, the girl that one day, he hoped would say yes to marry him. Thought of Hikari quickly changed to those of his older brother, Yamato Ishida. Only a month ago had they been on the phone to one another, talking about their life, well, it was mostly Takeru talking, Yamato just grunted every now and again to convince his brother that he was still alive.

Takeru sighed; his brother had changed, to much to fast. He barely saw his brother, the one before bitter hatred consumed him. It had all started when Taichi's business started picking up, leaving him very little time for his friends, let alone his family. Matt understood at first, himself just receiving a promotion to chief. But after a while, when Taichi employed people to do his job for him, and his brother had settled into the department and things were running smoothly for both of them, nothing had changed, if anything, it had gotten worse. Then Mimi had announced that she was moving to New York to advance her then small time modelling career, completely unaware that on the very same day, his brother was ready to ask her to marry him.

Yes, everything would blow up in a few days, even if none of what was going to be said was planned. He was dreading it, but knew that it needed to happen.

**That was chapter one. Let me know if you think I should continue this story or not =]**


	2. Not So Friendly Faces

**Final Expectations**

**Chapter Two**

Not So Friendly Faces

He was the first to arrive, that he was sure of. Nobody was around, except the employee's. Unless his old friends had decided to play a trick on him, he was positive he was first.

"Whiskey" Taichi told the barman, his eyes staying glued to the door, just encase somebody else walked in, he wanted to greet them instantly, it didn't matter whom it was, just when it was.

"Starting off light aren't you?" The man grinned, handing Taichi his drink and taking the money on the bar that was put there.

"I will be on shots by the end of the night if things go as I think they will" Was the mans reply before Taichi walked off to take a seat in the nearest corner, making sure he was able to see the door.

Music played softly in the background, trimmed nails tapping to the beat on the glass. He was excited, but petrified at once. Who would enter first? Would it be pleasant, or should he expect death glares and insults? He did not know, but for _kami _sakes, he wish he did.

Then he heard voices, both male, both filled with laughter. Taichi let out a breath that he was unaware of holding. Blue and pale orange hair. He knew instantly that Jyou and Koushiro had arrived, maybe even met outside? Either way, he knew they were talking and laughing, so far, it was going good.

"Taichi" Jyou grinned at the man, making his way from the bar towards the table, Koushiro following a few moments later.

"Jyou, Koushiro, it has been a very long time, how are you both?" Taichi smiled, taking a sip of his beverage before offering both men his hand.

"Very well, and yourself?" Koushiro replied, shaking the hand first before Jyou followed.

"Very good indeed" Taichi answered, lowering his hand to the table as the two other men sat, placing their drinks on the table.

Nobody spoke, nobody knew what to say. What do you say to somebody you have not seen or heard from in ten years? Most would assume 'what have you been doing lately' or something along that line, but they all already knew. Koushiro was a scientist, a very famous scientist. Jyou was a very popular surgeon and Taichi owned the most successful business firm in the country. Something told each of them, that the question would insult the person asked.

"Oh this is stupid. None of us know what to say, it should not be like this. Jyou, who are you looking forward to seeing most?" Koushiro spoke minutes later.

"What? Oh, I don't know. I mean, it has been such a long time, I wouldn't like to say" Jyou answered firmly, giving Koushiro and Taichi the impression he was no longer the nervous boy he was.

"Well, I know I am most looking forward to seeing Mimi, I mean, look at her career, we will be in the presence of a super model for _kami _sakes, I would love to see her up close and personal" Taichi smirked, lacing his hands behind his head and leaning back, enjoying the astonishing looks on his friends faces.

"Taichi….what…..this is Mimi were talking about….our **friend **Mimi, or have you forgotten everybody completely?" Jyou scolded, his voice shocked at what the man had just said. Had Taichi become such a shallow being that he did not care for friendship or loyalty anymore?

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. _Kami _sake, are you still obsessed with her or something, Jyou? She will still be the same _baka _she always was. The fame will have gotten to her and she will probably be worse. Fucking anything that walks and talks, but I doubt it even has to do both. She's a female; all female celebrities are the same. She wont be any different" Taichi defended, earning him gawping faces from both his companions. He was proud of himself, his conclusion obvious; he was almost shocked that neither of the two remaining men had thought about it before. Obviously they hadn't.

"It is nice to know your opinion of females has decreased before you were completely false with me, Taichi" Sora spoke from behind them. They all turned to the girl, slightly confused as to where she had come from. None of them had seen or heard her enter; they were too engrossed in their conversation.

"Sora, I…" Taichi tried to defend before he closed his mouth. The damage was done, how could he defend himself now? She had heard everything that she was not meant to. Now he stood no chance in getting laid, Sora was a back-up encase Mimi declined, now he was certain both his plans were thrown away. He sighed. Was there any point in staying now? If he was lucky, he could go to a local club and find a random girl who would be more than willing to fuck him.

"Sora, it is so nice to see you again" Jyou smiled at the fuming girl, raising to his feet and wrapping his arms around her, partly because he had missed her, and partly so he could stop her doing any physical damage to the male her anger was directed at. That would most certainly wreck the night before the others even arrived.

"Nice to see you too, Jyou. You too Koushiro. It has been to long. As for you, Taichi, it would be a lie if I said anything along the same lines. I cannot believe you are the same person you once were. What the hell happened to you?!" Sora shook her head, disappointment running through her. What happened to the boy he once was? Where was he? Did he even exist anymore? She would have to tell Mimi, it would be cruel not to.

"Sora, just because I am not what you remember, does not give you reason to destroy the entire night for everybody else. Let us keep this between ourselves so everybody can introduce themselves as what they are now. We have all changed; it is time to accept that we do not know each other now. We are not friends, but after tonight, maybe some friendships can be formed. Do not let the past few minutes destroy the hopes of everybody else walking through those doors" Taichi spoke calmly, his tone or posture never faltering. His face held no indication of what his voice was hiding.

Sora glared at him before making her way towards the bar to order her drink. Her knuckles turned white by the time she reached her destination, fists held by her sides throughout everything. Rage consumed her mind, clouding all sense of reason. How could somebody turn into their opposite? She did not understand, but she knew, that no matter what, she would hate a part of Taichi for the rest of their lives. He had spoken to her as if she was still a child, still the ten year old girl he ordered around.

"Did we miss something?" Takeru's voice flooded the building, releasing some of the tension that has built up. Hikari's grip on his hand tightened somewhat, as if she knew exactly what had happened before they had arrived.

"No, nothing" Taichi hissed at the couple, not caring that his younger sister was on the receiving end of such bitterness.

"Tai?" Hikari spoke softly, her hand falling from Takeru's to her side as she walked slowly towards her brother. It had been many years since she had seen him, and he had changed so much. She almost didn't recognize him, almost. His hair was cut shorter, tamed, his face looking older than it was, frown lines creeping their way onto his skin before his time. Was this what her brother had become? Sorrow filled her. Her only brother had turned into something she did not want to be around. It stung her. What had happened to him to cause such a drastic change?

"My name is Taichi, Hikari" Taichi's voice held a line of warning while his gaze travelled towards her, showing her hostility she had never seen directed at her before. She took a step back, away from the monster in front of her. Her face showing the shock her voice could not form.

"I am sorry, Taichi, I meant no offence" She spoke softly containing the hurt that he had caused.

"Hikari, it is wonderful to see you again. My you have changed" Sora smiled at the girl, hoping that she could distract the younger of the two females from what her brother had just done.

"Thank you, Sora. It is nice to see you again too" Hikari smiled, wrapping the woman into a tight hug, letting her body tell Sora everything her voice never would. She was hurt, the man she had just spoken to was not her brother, but a stranger, somebody to be wary of.

"Jyou, Koushiro" Hikari spoke a few moments later, gripping the boys into a death-grip hug one after the other.

"Takeru, my my, I almost didn't recognize you. You are as tall as your brother was which makes me slightly scared of how tall he is these days" Sora grinned, hugging the boy gently.

"Well, I do not know for certain, as I have not seen him in a long time too, but he said he is over six foot now" Takeru grinned, releasing the woman before wrapping his arms around Hikari's waist, chin resting on her shoulder. He gave the remaining thee men slight nods, which two returned with smiles. The other just glared before taking a mouthful of his beverage.

"Well, this looks comfortable" A bitter voice spoke from behind them all. Their gazes flew to the person, and sighs were heard throughout.

"Brother" Takeru grinned, walking up to the blonde and dragging him into a hug.

"It is nice to see you too" Yamato spoke, his voice empty of any emotion. Why? Because he literally had none. He felt nothing towards the man hugging him. He was a stranger, as was everybody else in the room.

"Yamato" Sora beamed, walking towards him and eloping him into a bone-crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her out of politeness than anything else.

They all exchanged greetings of their own, smiling, drinking, and laughing. But underneath, they all felt it. The bridges broken beyond repair. They all knew that the people they had become, would in no way, become anything other than people they used to know. Nobody existed in anybody else's world. They were all too different.

"Is she ever going to show up?" Sora sighed after an hour of conversation. Mimi Tachikawa had yet to arrive, and if a fashionably late entrance was her goal, it had long passed to becoming straight out rude.

"I don't know. Maybe she decided not to come?" Koushiro mumbled, taking a mouthful of his drink. He was looking forward to seeing the girl, but as the time passed by, he had accepted a while ago that she had blown them all off; decided not to attend something they would all be present at.

"No. She phoned me saying she would be here after she got the invitation I sent her. She will be here, she has probably gotten delayed" Hikari smiled hopefully, looking around at everybody. How they all had changed from what they were. She didn't even recognize anybody but Takeru; it was not what she had expected at all.

"Oh lets face it. When she left for America, she had no intention of ever seeing any of us ever again. I accepted that years ago, haven't any of you followed suit yet?" Yamato growled, taking the last sips of his drink before slamming the glass back on the table. It was so like her to do this, blow everybody off. Didn't she want to see anybody again? Didn't she want to see him again? How could she not, after everything they had all shared together, after everything they had shared together. Was it really going to be like this?

"Well, it's nice to see at least one person still believes in me" A silky female voice spoke, travelling throughout the atmosphere.

"Mimi!" Hikari squealed, racing to her feet and wrapping the girl in one of the tightest hugs the other girl had ever received. She grinned in reply before returning the strength.

"It's so good to see you again, and oh my, you look gorgeous" Hikari smirked, taking a few steps away so she could admire what the girl was wearing.

"Thank you Hikari, the same to you" Mimi smiled, walking towards the rest of the group.

"What took you so long?" Sora grinned, raising to her feet and hugging the brunette. Not caring about why she was late, just happy she had arrived.

"Well, everything was running according to plan. I was borrowing my friend's private jet because I wanted to make sure everything was happening on time. But as it turns out, when I arrived, nobody had thought I would need transportation from one place to another, so it took half an hour to get a vehicle and a driver, and another half an hour after that to fight through traffic and find the place. I am so sorry I'm late" She smiled at everybody, hugging Jyou and Koushiro first before moving towards Takeru.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now, and I must say, you are more stunning in person than in the pictures" Takeru grinned, planting an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you are so sweet, Takeru. I missed you too" She grinned, moving towards Taichi.

"And you Mr. Where is my hug?"

"I can give you more than a hug" Taichi winked before wrapping his arms around the petite woman and dragging her to his level, planting a kiss on her ear before whispering "that is of course if you are up to it".

She pulled away abruptly, taking a few stumbling steps backwards before regaining her balance.

"It is nice to see you too, Taichi" She beamed, acting like what he had just said never happened. She did not want to cause a fuss and wreck the evening for everybody else, she had already arrived late, and she did not want another thing to mess it up.

"Yamato…" She whispered, her gaze travelling to the blonde sitting to her left. His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones, showing for the first time, emotion. Bitter emotion, but emotion none the less. She stumbled, not expecting to receive such things from somebody, let alone him. What had she done? Was he just angry about something and everybody had been on the receiving end and now it was her turn? Or had she actually done something to hurt him so badly that he hated her, even now?

"You hug me and I will hurt you" He snarled before climbing to his feet and rushing towards the bar in a hurry. He scolded himself. She had looked amazing, enticing, but she did not deserve to know, she had hurt him, did she really expect everything to be forgotten? If she had, she was shockingly wrong, because he had not forgotten, never would. She was not entitled to such privileges.

"Cool down, Yamato" Takeru whispered to his brother when he was stood by his side at the bar.

"Do not tell me to be nice to her, not after what she did!" Yamato snarled softly, sending a glare at his brother.

"And do not blame me for what happened. You know, as well as I do that if you would have asked her, she would have stayed without a second thought. Did it ever occur to you; maybe she left because you did nothing? Maybe because you didn't have the balls to ask her anything of that nature, she left because she couldn't deal with it? We all thought it would be you and Sora, everybody. Maybe because you didn't make a move, she presumed our suspicions were correct, thus she did nothing. Remember, Yamato, you and me were, and still are, the only people aware that you have that ring in your draw at home, a ring that was meant to belong to her" Takeru spoke before walking towards the rest of the group, leaving his older brother to his thoughts.

"Was it something I said?" A hurt looking Mimi spoke softly, her nails playing along her collar bone while her eyes jumped from person to person in a questioning manor.

"No, of course not! Yamato, he is different now. Chief of police, probably seen a lot, he was not exactly friendly to any of us either" Sora smiled brightly, hiding behind the lie that he had been quite civil to everybody but her; she didn't want the brunette to hurt even more.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. It's wonderful to see you again" Yamato lied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She did not know whether to laugh or cry. It was obvious he was not happy to see her, quite the opposite. She had missed him and he had hated her. The revelation stung, like a hot iron wedging into her stomach before rotating. She smiled; the smile she used plenty of times at photo shoots, the smile she knew reached her eyes, but was completely false, but undetectable by everybody else.

"So, come on, lets all sit, I'm sure between us all, we can come up with very immature games to play for the night" Sora smirked, sending a wink in Hikari's direction which was returned with a knowing smile.

"If we must" Takeru laughed, moving closer to his girlfriend subconsciously.

An hour and a half later, the majority of the group were drunk, and those that managed to remain sober, were enjoying themselves to much to care about how much of a fool they would look in the morning.

"Okay, Koushiro, your turn" A drunken Taichi laughed, sending a wink in Sora's direction after they had just made-out for two minutes flat.

"Right then, Jyou" a slightly tipsy Koushiro stated, looking straight at the blue haired boy with a smirk "are you still madly in love with our darling Mimi here?"

Jyou blushed instantly, giving everybody the impression that he was indeed, still besotted with the girl "as pretty as dear Mimi is, no, I am not. I moved on years ago. Not that you are ugly, Mimi, it is just, well, I have other things to think about"

"No offence taken, Jyou" Mimi laughed, taking a sip of her martini and lemonade.

"Your turn" Hikari spoke, looking at Mimi with interest as to what the girl would ask and to whom.

"Let me think. Oh! Yamato" Mimi smirked, looking at a now slightly scared blonde.

"Oh _kami _I have a feeling this will not end well" Yamato grinned, the alcohol having an odd effect on his usual behaviour. Being seated next to the object of his affection for over an hour had made him increase his alcohol consumption, leaving him borderline drunk beyond reason. He was anybody's pray for an honest answer, but at the moment, he was dreading her question for obvious reasons.

"Why, I ask, do you appear to hate me so?" She grinned, her eyes boring into his while she asked her question, knowing she would receive an honest answer because of how drunk he was. Mimi being one of the few sober people left, would remember everything that happened tonight, and be able to mock those that could not. The joys of being able to control your alcohol intake paid off sometimes, this being one of those nights.

"Well, dear Mimi, I thought it was obvious. You left; you just got on a plane, and moved to America. That is why, you didn't wait for anything, and you just abandoned everything. That is why I hate you so much" Was her answer, which caused to her to flinch slightly. Of all the answers, that was not expected. He hated her because she wanted to expand her career, was he serious?

"Your turn, Yamato" Takeru spoke quickly, deciding it safer for everybody to continue with the game as quickly as possible and not dwell on something that would cause an argument once Mimi had recovered and found her voice again.

"Okay then, Mimi. Does it bother you that I hate your very existence? Does it really hurt, sting, like something was just plunged into your stomach and somebody is purposely adding salt to it? Does it actually hurt you, or are you completely different to what you were? Come on; answer me, does knowing that Taichi thinks your nothing but a superficial _baka _even make a dint into your confidence. Does knowing that I can't even stand you in the same fucking country as me make you want to cry? Knowing that I can't fucking stand anything to do with you make a twinge anywhere? Come on, answer me, does it fucking hurt?!" Yamato snarled at the brunette, half way through his speech standing up, looking down at her. Hatred burned in his eyes as he stared at her, looking at the tears slowly fall down her cheeks at his words filled with venom.

"I do not need to put up with this" She spoke softly, her voice almost breaking with the sorrow that burnt in her heart. She stood, took one last look around at the other people sat like dears in headlights before turning on her heel and making her way towards the door.

"No, answer me, Mimi. Does. It. Fucking. Hurt?!" He spat, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at him, staring into blue orbs that held years of growing anger and bitterness towards nobody but her. She didn't understand why though. Why did he hate her so much?

"YES! It does. Are you happy now, Yamato? To know that you hurt me to an extent of what I apparently hurt you. Does it make you happy? It doesn't matter either way now. The damage is done" She cried before yanking her arm away from him and running out the door. The bang made once it had closed seemed to knock everybody from their shock, as they all started to stir in their seats, some looking down out of shame for what he just said, and others looking at him like he had grown a third head.

"What the **fuck **was that, Yamato?" Sora hissed at him, rising to her feet and walking towards the blonde, raising her hand as if she was going to strike him. He grabbed her wrists when she got close enough, not willing to take the chance that she would calm down before reaching him completely.

"That, Sora, was an argument, encase you weren't paying enough attention" He answered calmly, looking at the girl like she was no threat to anything, least of all him.

"I gathered that much. But why attack her like that? She travelled further than any of us, and you practically kick her out of her own fucking country, what right do you have?"

"I have every right to hurt her and not think twice. She didn't exactly double take when she hurt me did she"

"When she hurt you?" Sora laughed, jerking her wrists away from him before they flew to her sides "when and how did this exactly happen, because I'm sure we would all love to know"

"Okay, lets all calm down. Look, its happened now, lets not dwell on it" Takeru spoke nervously, rising to his feet and cautiously walking towards the two other standing people.

"No, Takeru, how can you defend him after that. Sit down and shut up, I am with Sora on this. Come on, Yamato, enlighten us all" Hikari laughed bitterly, glaring at the blonde who had just hurt somebody she classed as her idol in many ways.

"I don't owe any of you an explanation, encase none of you realised, this is the first time any of us have been in the same room for any length of time in over ten years. I owe none of you anything"

"Bullshit. You owe us a reason why you messed up any chance of any of us rebuilding a friendship with that woman. We deserve to know why" Sora hissed, her hand flying towards him before anybody had a chance to react. Yamato's head flung to the left while Sora's hand was still in midair. A backhander always hurt more than a bitch slap.

"The day she left, was the day I was going to propose to her. Are you happy now? There, that is why I hate her. Because the woman I loved more than anything jumped on a plane and didn't look back, she didn't even think twice when I told her I had something important to ask her, she just smiled and said 'later'. So there you go people, Yamato's sop fucking story. Now you can all fuck off" Yamato shouted before walking out the door, leaving everybody else in shock for the second time in one night.


	3. Drunken Endorphins

**Final Expectations**

**Chapter Three**

Drunken Endorphins

"Mimi?" A blonde haired woman spoke quietly, her knuckles tapping lightly on the hotel door. She did not know how the brunette was this morning, but based on last nights entrance, her conclusion was not that well.

"What is it, Hozumi?" Mimi's voice questioned softly from the room behind the door.

"May I come in?" The older of the two women asked, placing her hand on the door handle in preparation for her bosses answer.

"Sure."

When she entered, the first thing she noticed was the petite girl curled up on the edge of the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest with a carton of ice cream in her hands while a metal spoon was placed in her mouth. Mascara was thick and dry down her cheeks and eyes red and puffy. What exactly had happened last night? Had somebody attacked her? Hozumi started to panic. If she had been attacked, it would be all over the papers sooner or later, and the bad publicity for a model returning home for a friend's reunion only to be brutally attacked during the night would not bode well for anybody.

"What happened, Mimi?" Hozumi finally asked warily, taking a few steps towards the girl until her head rose to look at her, which stopped her movement on the spot.

"It is a personal matter, Hozumi. Now, what did you want to tell me." Mimi replied dryly, giving the woman a look that could only mean one thing. 'Tell me what you need to or get the fuck out'.

"Well, I got a call from an uprising brand, here in Japan, and they asked if you would model for them. I phoned the other company and asked if it was possible to postpone the photo-shoot until later in the month, they agreed. All I need now is what you want to do."

"I shall do the uprising company, my name can only raise their business, contact the other company again and tell them I shall be on the next possible flight," Mimi sighed, rubbing her brow with her thumb and index finger. The wonderful life of stress.

"As you wish, Mimi," Hozumi smiled before spinning on her heel and making her way towards the door. It was no use asking the woman if she wanted company, she had made it perfectly clear that it was a personal matter which was practically a way of saying 'shut the fuck up and move on from it'.

"Oh, and Hozumi, one more point,"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"I want to be out of this country as soon as possible. The photo-shoot, two days, maximum, if they cannot fit the clothing lines in a timetable suitable for two days, then tell them to pick the best first. I will be on a plane out of here in two days, job completed or not."

"As you wish, ma'am."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I can't believe what happened," Hikari laughed softly to herself while shaking her head slightly from side to side. Takeru sat to her left as she continued to say things quietly out of shock. That following morning had been quite different than their normal mornings, he had to admit. Hikari barely got any sleep, all the time complaining that Yamato had messed up her chances of becoming friends with Mimi once again, but then scorning said woman for breaking his heart so quickly. After half an hour of trying to console his partner long enough to get some sleep, he decided his best way to enable such happenings were to sit down, nod every now and then so the ranting girl beside him knew he was paying attention, and leaving her to get it out of her system.

"I don't think you're the only one still in shock," Takeru spoke softly, wrapping his arm around the brunette as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was already half past eight in the morning, and he had yet to have any sleep. He stole another quick glace at the troubled girl and shook those thoughts away. She needed him and all he could do is complain about his sleeping habits being disturbed. How selfish could somebody get?

"I also can't believe you knew and didn't say anything," Hikari grinned up at him, holding back a laugh when he looked scared at the idea she was angry with him for it. She couldn't be angry with him, she knew Yamato made him swear to keep it a secret, and whether she liked to admit it or not, she knew Takeru would remain loyal to his brother before divulging information that she had no real need for. That only made her respect him more.

"He asked me not to mention anything. But I guess now this is out in the open, to almost everybody, he can't complain at me for telling you about it. He was pretty much a wreck when she left, he held it together pretty well when other people were around, but when it was just me and him, well, suffice to say, there was a lot of tears and a lot more of drink. To be honest, I don't know how he coped. I've never seen anybody fall so much so fast," Takeru sighed while his grip on his girlfriend tightened somewhat. A subconscious action within himself giving him reassurance that he would not fall prey to the same misfortune as his older brother.

"But what I don't understand is that he and Mimi weren't even dating. They were just friends. How could he think that she would accept a proposal from her friend? It's just, well, no disrespect meant, but its completely ridiculous thinking," Hikari shook her head. All this was giving her a headache, which was not something the poor girl needed. Everything was getting out of control.

"Well, that's Yamato for you. He was thinking along the lines of, he loved her. Like, he would have died for her, loved her. So for him, skipping the dating line was logical. Why waste time dating when he was in love with her. It made no sense to me either, and I tried on many occasions to inform him that although his idea was extremely romantic, it was also irrational. But sadly, he would hear none of it."

"Well, I'm not saying he deserved it, because nobody deserves that to happen to them, but he needed to realise that you can't just think like that. Life doesn't work the way we want it to, so although it's a shame it happened, I think it needed to. He needed to learn a lesson from this, and I know he did."

"Oh he learnt his lesson, without a doubt. Maybe it was a little extreme, but what's done is done. We can't chance it. I just hope that he can overcome his pride and allow himself to get to know her now. Things may turn out the way he wants," Takeru shrugged as the girl next to him began to grin. This was exactly what was needed; they both just needed a shove in the right direction and she was more than willing to be the one to push them right into the deep end.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Taichi Kamiya threw his folder at the wall at the other end of his office. If he had to sign another piece of paper, he was going to do some damage to the person wanting it.

"Mr Kamiya?" He heard Kazuno say softly from outside his office door. He let a grin form on his lips. Just what he needed. Some uncomplicated, mind blowing sex.

"Come on in, Kazuno," He let the grin fall away as she entered, wearing something that sent his cock growing almost immediately. He could even see the end of the stockings and the start of the suspenders! How perfect the day would turn out to be yet.

"I just wanted to ask you if it were possible to have the rest of the day off. I know it is sudden, but my boyfriend just phoned and insisted that I leave to attend this dinner party his parents are having. I think he's going to propose!"

Maybe not.

"Sure, get out of here," He grumbled and with a dismissing wave of his hand, she practically flew out the building.

He leant back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. He needed to get laid, right now, and _kami _was working against him in doing just that. He glanced at the clock and with the result, he let out a groan. Only half past three in the afternoon. Another three hours before he could leave the office.

With the thought of time would pass sooner if he was busy, he walked to the other side of the office, picked up the folder and began to put the pieces of paper in order back inside. Tempter tantrums were good, but not when you were the one picking up what was broken at the end of it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sir?" Yukami asked timidly as she walked into Yamato Ishida's office. It was no lie that all morning, he had taken his aggression out on the other members at work. Now it was her turn to face his wrath.

"I asked you to be here five minutes ago, Yukami. We are the police, we lead by example, or did you miss that chapter while you were training?" He shouted at her while rising to his feet so suddenly it made her jump and his chair to fly backwards and crash against the wall.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just finishing some paperwork from last night," She cowered slightly, taking a few steps away from him as his stared at her.

"From last night. If there was paperwork from last night, it should have been done last night," He growled at her as her gaze jumped to the door and back to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir," She visibly shook as he took a step forward. She had no idea what he was going to do, but either way, she either had to get out the room before he completely lost it or somebody had to come in to snap him back to reality. She had no idea what had happened last night, but by the way he had been acting, and still was, she could guess it was anything but pleasant.

"Sorry. Everybody is sorry but her. Get the fuck out of here, Yukami," He snapped at her before he turned on his heel and walked towards the window. With his permission, she flew out of the room, not even bothering to close the door as she left. She was to busy taking care of her own physical health.

He glared at the world outside his window, knowing that somewhere, there she was. Probably smiling and flirting with every guy she encountered. Not even giving him a second thought. How dare she.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mimi grinned to herself as she downed yet another shot of alcohol. This was her seventh and she knew without a doubt that she was drunk. The room was spinning slightly and the guy next to her looked awfully familiar, but no matter what she did, she couldn't place him.

"Want to come back to mine?" He asked her seductively while sending a playful wink.

She grinned at the man and nodded. This is what she needed, random, uncomplicated sex. Exactly the thing to get her mind off Yamato. That evil bastard.

He began to kiss down her neck as they waited outside for his driver to pull up. The guy was rich, that she new from the moment she caught his eye. He just smelt rich, not that it made much difference, but she refused to go to bed with somebody who didn't tend to personal hygiene very well, and one thing was granted when it involved somebody with money, hygiene was one of the most top things they cared about. Drunk or sober, she had her limits.

"How far away do you live?" She giggled as his left hand began to lower towards her breasts. He nipped her neck with his teeth before giving her a look that clearly said 'if needed, we'll do it in the car'.

She just nodded slightly as he continued back to his assault on her neck. She could already feel heat pooling between her legs at his touch, and just the mere thought of what he was capable of when there wasn't an audience was enough to earn him a small moan from her lips.

When what seemed like seconds went by, a black vehicle pulled up in front of them and without a word, the man opened the door and practically pulled her by her hand into the back seat with him, barely closing the door as he began to trail kisses down her collar.

Her fingers began to play with his hair as his mouth lowered towards her breasts. He let out a small growl as he ripped her shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. He began to lick his way around her cleavage, using his teeth to nip her skin every now and again. He couldn't wait to hear her moan, to scream as he pounded himself into her, her nails dragging down his back as she came while he was inside her. The mere thought of it made his cock begin to grow within his pants.

Suddenly the car stopped and yet again, without a word, he opened the door and dragged her out with him, leading her towards the front door. As soon as it opened, they both flew inside the house and he slammed her against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot.

His hands flew to her back and within seconds, her shirt and bra were thrown on the floor and his mouth began to suck on her nipple. She let out a groan as his tongue flicked over the sensitive area and his teeth bit down on it gently.

She pulled his jacket off his body and let that fall to the floor before her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. The fewer clothes they were wearing, the sooner the fun could really begin.

He placed his hands on her thighs and with one quick lift, she was able to wrap her legs around his waist, her skirt lifting up and wrapping around her waist in the process.

His shirt finally fell to the floor as he carried her towards what she guessed was the living room. She had no preference where they did it, just as long as it was soon. He laid her down on the coffee table and let his fingers travel towards her belly. They danced on her skin as they went, leaving behind a tingling feeling. Then suddenly, without warning, his fingers ripped the cloth that kept him from touching her completely and rammed two fingers inside her. She threw her head back and let a load moan fly into the air. His fingers began to pump in and out of her slowly, knowing that he was teasing her.

"_Kami_, you're so wet," He growled at her, adding yet another finger into her depths. His pace quickened and his thumb began to slowly circle the small bud. She let another moan come from her lips before she started panting, then screaming.

"Oh _kami,_" She cried before his fingers felt a slippery liquid fall out of her. He grinned at her, even though she couldn't see it. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open slightly.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself," He grinned at her when she finally opened her eyes to stare at him. She just nodded her head before he picked her up and began walking towards the stairs.

"Fuck me," She moaned and without a second thought, he let her fall to the ground, half way up the stairs and unzipped his jeans. He kicked them back down and was suddenly positioning himself at her entrance.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked, rubbing the head of his dick against her clit. She let out a small whimper before grabbing him in her hand and ramming herself onto him. He let out a sudden growl before slamming himself inside her completely. Her mouth parted and a scream of pleasure rose from her throat. Se felt his cock twitch inside her and grinned. He loved that sound she made.

"That's cheating," He whispered, his tongue playing along her neck as he began to pump himself in and out of her. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and within two minutes, rapid fucking had begun. Her nails clawed at his back and cries rose from her throat as she came on his cock. It took all the self control he had not to cum inside her when she did. So tight, wet, and loud. _Kami _it was driving him insane.

After a few minutes, he picked her up as she bounced on him and he kicked open the bedroom door. He dropped her on the bed, and began to rub himself at the sight of her.

"Get on your knees," He ordered her and without comment, she did as she was told. He climbed onto the bed and inserted himself inside her from the back. He began to pound into her with everything he had, which caused her to start screaming anything that came to mind.

He grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up so she was kneeling down; her back pressed against his stomach. His left hand began to play with her breasts, trailing around her nipple while his right hand worked its way down towards her clit. Once it was there, he began to play with it, tugging it, circling it, anything to make her cum for him again.

She let out another scream a few minutes later as fluids ran down his cock and stained the sheets below.

"Oh _kami_, you're a squirter" He growled before he began to pound himself into her harder. He needed to cum now, he just needed it. He couldn't cope with the teasing anymore.

She began to moan even louder as he toyed with her clit while ramming himself into her. She was going to cum again soon, she knew she was. As if they planned it, she came again around him as he let out a groan and came inside her, shooting his juices inside her.

They both collapsed on the bed, not caring about anything as they drifted to sleep. Everything could wait till the morning. Taichi smiled to himself as he drifted off, Mimi was better than he could ever have imagined. Maybe even the best he'd ever had.


End file.
